<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Memory, A Flame by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790088">A Memory, A Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lovecraft Country - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot (maybe later a fic) dedicated to a dear friend who requested a little something for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Baptiste/ William</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The first time I laid eyes on you was the first time in a while that I had felt magic where there was none”</p><p>Ruby was magic. Magic higher and deeper than any William had felt in his entire life. Growing up surrounded by it, that was saying a lot. </p><p>Her magic was raw, pure, primal. It was dipped in pain and hardship and still, it glowed. It was strong, resilient, mysterious. </p><p>As she lay asleep in bed, the events of the night replay in his mind like a movie.</p><p>Walking into that bar, led by something cosmic, something supernatural. Sitting at a stool as she walked out to the stage, guitar in hand, and a presence like no other. </p><p>Her red dress, soulful eyes, rich brown skin; Ruby was magic. </p><p>A confident man, William still felt a tinge of uncertainty when he approached her. She was just as bold and electric as he had hoped. Falling for some random White man's charms? She was better than that. </p><p>She gave him an inch, he stretched it to a mile. </p><p>As the drinks flowed and she told him about her life and her struggles, he only fell more enamored with her.</p><p>Even as William kissed her against the stairs of his mansion, their bodies entangled in the heat of passion, his heart raced faster than ever. </p><p>Something about Ruby was familiar; she felt like home to him. </p><p>William, feeling tired, slows down his thoughts and leans over, kissing her lips once more before laying down beside her. </p><p>Soon, sleep comes.</p><p>What William didn't know was, Ruby felt the same. That strange familiar feeling, like they were meant to be in each other's arms. </p><p>As she dreamed, she dreamed of a throne, elaborate jewels and fabrics, and a warrior. A man meant to protect her as part of the family's army. A man who she fell in love with, against the wishes of her family. </p><p>Ruby hoped she would remember this dream in the morning. Every single detail. </p><p>Perhaps it could explain her magnetic draw to William. Perhaps, it could explain why, after turning down countless offers, she said yes to him. And she would say yes all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pictures of the Past  (past life flashback)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: We have a very slight Vikings x Lovecraft Country here, for the sake of telling the past life story. I’m really only using Ubbes name &amp; image, that’s all. Please see the name key below, as I’m using their past life names. </p><p>Ruby Baptiste - Princess Mieke <br/>William - Ubbe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even with the hall lights dimmed as the court feasted, Princess Mieke could see the irritation behind Ubbes blue eyes. </p><p>Reminding herself to breathe, she poked her food with the wooden spoon. Food was the last thing on her mind. Her father, King Idi, had a talk with Ubbe shortly before dinner. A talk she knew was about her.</p><p>Someone exposed their affair, and now, whatever words were exchanged clearly set a thick wall of tension between them. A thick wall of tension that cast an unsettled feeling in her gut. </p><p>Even though Ubbe sat two tables away, with the other court warriors, Mieke could feel his emotions. Anger, irritation, frustration. </p><p>...</p><p>After Dinner, Mieke decides to confront her father. She knew he could be found in his office, preparing for the yearly meeting of leaders.</p><p>With heavy feet, Mieke walks past his guards and pushes the big heavy doors open. </p><p>Her father is behind his desk studying maps. An exasperated sigh leaves his lips, he knows what this is about. </p><p>Tiredness is evident in this voice, “My child, it’s late-“ </p><p>“What did you say to him?” She asks in a raised tone. </p><p>Frustrated, King Idi slams his hand on the desk startling her. She flinches, just a little but stands strong. </p><p>“It makes sense,” he removes his glasses and rubs his eyelids, “all your suitors, you deny everyone. You always have an excuse, convincing excuses at that,” he stands and rounds the desk.”you are a Kieta! A Princess. Daughter of Idi Kieta! Your duty is to be married to a man of equal status. A man who can bring political favor-” </p><p>She cuts him off, anger in her eyes, “I don’t care about equal status!” </p><p>“You must start! I’ve had enough of you running around with this- boy. I had my suspicions. To know you disrespect me so openly....I must take extreme measures.” </p><p>“Wait- what?” She steps closer. </p><p>“I’ve arranged for you to marry Prince Amhed. He will arrive with his father in 5 days time. On that day, you will be married.”</p><p>Miekes heart stops, she feels her throat closing as tears coat her eyes. </p><p>“No! You cannot do such a thing! I don’t want to marry him! I won’t!”</p><p>“You will!” He barks, getting in her face. </p><p>Mieka backs up, shaking her head, her jaw clenched, “No, father. I won’t.” </p><p>Storming out of the office she goes to the far south wing, to the warriors chambers. Not caring who would see her, or go running to her father. When Ubbe is nowhere to be found she goes back to her room, feeling overwhelmed and betrayed by her father. </p><p>…</p><p>Princess Mieka sits up in bed, staring at the moonlight. It was almost a full moon, the growing energy seemed to intensify everything. Evey feeling, every emotion. </p><p>Wiping a tear from her face, she blows out the candles beside her bed and lay down, pulling the sheet over her body. </p><p>Trying to force herself to sleep, she grips the second pillow tight and closes her eyes. </p><p>Only a second later a sound disturbs the silence, jolting up she grabs the cross bow to the left of the bed and aims. </p><p>“Careful! You’re good with that thing!” He says with a smirk on his lips. </p><p>“You scared me,” she takes a breath and puts it down. Watching as Ubbe fully enters through the window. </p><p>He rushes to the bed and sits beside her, caressing her face as he gets lost in her soulful brown eyes. </p><p>She savors his touch, but waste no time getting to the point, “What happened in that room? Don’t lie to me.” </p><p>Ubbe’s face tenses, “He’s sending me away.” </p><p>Mieke grips his forearms with her hands, holding on to him tight as disbelief washes over her expression.  </p><p>“No!” Ubbe gently makes a shhh sound and she lowers her voice. Her father, afraid she would leave, placed guards at the archway of her quarters. Though they werent right outside, they were close enough. </p><p>She continues in a hushed voice, “No! He can’t do that. You, you’re his best soldier, you are head of the court army!” </p><p>“I was, until, I fell in love with you. He’s punishing us.” </p><p>Tears roll down her face and she shakes her head, the silent tears breaking Ubbes heart. </p><p>“He can’t.” </p><p>“He can. He’s king.” </p><p>“Then, I will go with you! He will not keep us apart. I refuse.” </p><p>Ubbe caresses her cheeks with his thumbs. His eyes search her face as he leans in closer, taking his time. When their lips meet, Mieka wraps her arms around him. The two of them needing to be as close as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>